


Forest Wake

by epsilonshawn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrations, in reverse, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonshawn/pseuds/epsilonshawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A painting of the Brecilian Forest in a moment of quiet deliberation. Plus: an exercise in image description; a picture and a paragraph of prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Art prompt for Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang, 2013.
> 
> Image transparency preserved in [alternate file](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/215/9/2/forest_wake_by_epsilonshawn-d6gk65x.png).

[Click](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/216/b/7/forest_wake_by_epsilonshawn-d6gkas9.png) for 1280 x 1813.  
  
---  
  
> Soft autumnal twilight blends a progression of blue, brown, and green, with dashes of white, into woodland shot from afar. A teetering path winds down rolling hills sparsely covered in grass. Moonlight glances off bare branches and illuminates a Dalish Keeper, passing through on a solitary trek as the forest watches. Seemingly unnoticed, a white wolf partially in shadow sits on its hindquarters, ears pert, while its were companion lies low on their perch, a mound of earth behind a clump of trees. The ground behind them is steep, sloping to a glimmer of ruins deeper within. Forward, the wolf Witherfang rests his gaze with the Keeper, whose backside faces the viewer. The elf is Zathrian (albeit with a simple crook for a staff). Witherfang's rapt attention is translated to the gently knit and furrowed brow of the Lady, who appears in spirit, her larger-than-life face transposed over darkened skies. At a remove from the physical situation, the projection reflects the canids' stance in a more humanoid fashion - just as the werewolf rests to Witherfang's left, so Swiftrunner crouches on the Lady's left, at her shoulder. Her mood is borderline decisive as she contemplates her maker.  
  
Novelization submitted by the excellent [HereBeDragons](../users/HereBeDragons/pseuds/HereBeDragons), [linked here at AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/911600).


End file.
